Socialist Front
The 'Socialist Front (SF) '''is a Socialist, Feminist, Anti-racist and Environmentalist party in the Commonwealth of Hutori. Information Ideology and Issues Platform A Society to Trust -Human rights are human rights and human needs are human needs, these should be fulfilled for all by society regardless of a person's wealth, productivity or citizenship status. -We support a free and well resourced single-payer, public healthcare system. -We support a ban on private healthcare, patients before profit is our motto. -We support greatly increasing the wages of nurses and other underpaid medical staff. -All types of healthcare is a right that should be provided for free. Including dental, psychological and reproductive healthcare. -We support the right to choose euthanasia for patients who have no chance of surviving their illness. -High quality healthcare should be easily accessible for rural communities. -We stand for the rights of the differently abled and we support reforming society to care for their needs and be more inclusive and accessible. -We stand for the rights of senior citizens. We believe in providing a good public pension plan and in funding programs to reduce loneliness, provide entertainment and give seniors a worthy life. Elderly care should be free and humane. -Housing is a human right and should be provided to everyone. -We call for the collectivization of residential buildings and oppose the capability to make profit out of misery as a landlord. -We support building more cheap but high quality apartments. -Until free housing is achieved we support strict rent controls and the establishment of more homeless shelters. -We support a small basic income, regardless of employment, to make sure everyone can afford food. This basic income can replace some welfare programs that should be defended until basic income is achieved. -Clean drinking water is a human right and all homes should have high quality tap water. -Electricity and quality Wi-Fi should be provided for free by the government. -We call for the government to provide free contraceptives and menstrual protection. -We support the right to move freely and believe in making all public transport free for all. -Public transport should be greatly effectivized and be expanded to cover more rural areas and small towns. -We support giving associations the funding to organize free social activities, particularly for youth and senior citizens. This would better the lives of people, reduce crime and create a more open societal environment. These activities can be aesthetic, athletic or just situations to meet new people. -We support a “right to roam”, everyone has the right to experience nature as long as they do not harm it. -All people born into this world have the right to live and to not be subjected to cruel and inhumane punishments, we fully oppose the death penalty, torture and physical punishment. -We oppose extradition and deportation to all countries that practice cruel and inhumane punishments, including the death penalty. -Crime is largely a consequence of economic insecurity and socio-economic inequality. We don’t need more police officers or stricter punishments, we need socialist policies and a focus on rehabilitation in the handling of criminals. -Society has a duty to defend all people from violence. We support gun control and renewing the police system to make it actually work for the defence of ALL people. -We believe the government should guarantee the rights and economic security of farmers. -The government should guarantee the economic security of artists and performers. -Free, quality education at all levels, from preschool to highest doctoral grade, is a human right that should be fully provided by society. (Read more in the “Education for Liberation” part.) -Everyone has the right to a fulfilling, secure and reasonably paying job. (Read more in the “Power to the Workers” part.) -All workers have the right to a minimum wage considered a living wage. (Read more in the “Power to the Workers” part.) For a Socialist Hutori -We are socialists fighting to place the means of production, the industries and the economy under the democratic control of the workers and build a society where people and planet come before the profit of the few. -Our end goal is the full abolition of capitalism and it’s replacement with a classless, moneyless and stateless communist society where “from each according to ability, to each according to need” is the basis of the economy. -We call for a high minimum wage and the introduction of a maximum wage to destroy income inequality. -We seek to defend the economic independence of our country, to build strong local industries and agriculture on a sustainable basis and to collectivize all natural resources. All this is necessary to safeguard a socialist society and blow a bubble of equality and justice in an otherwise unequal and unjust world. -We support workplace democracy, the workers themself own their workplace and make decisions based on their interests without any boss or stock-owner making profit out of their labour or ordering them around. -We believe in banning private banks. -We call for abolishing the stock exchange. -Land is not a commodity to be bought and sold, all land should be collectivized. -We seek to kick out all foreign multinational corporations and to break up all large and multinational corporations based in Hutori. -We support a flexible and localized planned economy that makes sure all needs are met without over-producing and that production is made sustainable. -We support giving more power to small, local businesses to challenge the large corporations. Combined with demands of increased workplace democracy and better conditions and wages in said small businesses. -In the current capitalist society the owning class can often override democracy by for example threatening to move a factory or bribing politicians. We support all laws that reduce corruption and/or gives our elected assemblies the power to democratically control the economy. -Until our goals are reached we support redistributing money and power through taxation. We support a progressive income tax and high taxes on large corporations, stocks, real estate and luxury items. We do however strongly oppose raised taxes on low-income earners and sales-taxes on non-luxury goods. Power to the Workers -The workers who build this world should also own it, we stand for full workplace democracy and the abolition of bourgeoisie private property. -We swear to always defend and fight to increase the rights of workers everywhere. -We call for shortening the work day to six (and eventually five) hours without any loss of pay. -We call for a high minimum wage at a level considered a living wage. -We support trade unions and fight to increase their power in society. -We support the rights of all workers, without exception, to unionize. -We believe trade unions should be the weapons of the working class, not mediators. Trade unions should be democratically run by the workers they represent. -We support the right to collective bargaining for all workers. -We defend and seek to greatly expand the right to strike. All legal limitations on the right to strike should be removed, the workers have a right to at will take control over their own workplace -We support workers co-operatives. -We support the right to a secure full time job, a full employment should be the only way for companies to hire personnel. -We support laws to increase workplace security. -We support strict restrictions on layoffs and the firing of workers. -The working class is made up by people of various ethnic backgrounds, colours, sexualities, gender identities and functionalities. The fight for workers rights must be combined with anti-racist, pro-LGBTQIA+, and anti-ableist struggles. -Women make up the majority of the working class and are oppressed by both capitalism and patriarchy. The socialist labour movement must also be feminist. A Green Future -We are an eco-socialist and environmentalist party, we know that Terra is in grave danger primarily because of the capitalist profit motive. We strive for a society that puts people and planet before profit. -We support grassroots environmentalist movements and civil disobedience in the struggle for climate justice. -We support highly restrictive environmental regulation in all industries. -We seek to revolutionize energy production through a gradual ban on all fossil energy sources (including nuclear power) and a heavy expansion of reusable energy. -We support a flexible and mostly locally planned economy to guarantee sustainable production. -We support mandatory recycling. -We support heavy restrictions on air-travel. -We support a ban on private cars in large urban areas, replacing them with free quality collective transportation, it is however important that these laws do not apply in rural communities where they would be destructive. -We support more resources to protect both the local environment and global climate from dangerous emissions. -We support heavy restrictions on pesticides and chemicals in farming. -We call for a ban on factory farms and a revolution of agriculture that benefits small and sustainable farms. -We demand resources be given to help our people cope with the consequences of our environmental program. -We are a part of the animal rights movement. -We oppose all cosmetic and most scientific animal testing. -We call for a ban on the fur trade. -We call for increased resources to help endangered species. Women’s Liberation -We are an intersectional, socialist, radical feminist party. We strive towards the destruction of the patriarchy and the creation of a truly equal society. -We believe in the full abolition of the traditional gender roles and we call for a social revolution to remove the categories “masculine” and “feminine”. -We believe in abandoning the traditional and patriarchal nuclear family construction and replace it with a bunch of different family structures built on freedom, consent and equality between all parts. -We call for the end of unrealistic beauty-standards. We support a ban on objectifying advertisements. -We support heavy legislation to guarantee women economic self-sufficiency from men. -We support laws to end the gender pay-gap and raising the wages of female dominated professions that are equally or more important as/than most male-dominated professions but still recieves lower wages. -We support making the unpaid reproductive labour a public and payed matter through establishing more daycares/preschools, public washeries, cleaning services, etc. -We support a shared parental leave in witch all legal guardians must stay at home the same amount of time. -We believe in combating sexual violence through stricter laws and punishments, more resources to women’s shelters and the establishment of all-female self-defence groups. -We support teaching “feminist self-defence” to young girls in school to give them the power over their own lives by being able to more easily fight back against sexual violence. -We stand by the rights of victims of sexual violence to be safe from libel lawsuits after reporting or revealing alleged perpetrators. -Prostitutes are victims, not criminals. Those who should be punished are the pimps and johns who exploits vulnerable women for their profit or pleasure. -In our fight against objectification we call for shutting down strip clubs and redistribute the profits among the women who formerly worked there. We also seek to greatly increase strict regulations on the porn-industry. -We oppose commercial surrogacy as it is a way to control a woman's body with money. -We demand full reproductive freedom for all women by removing all discriminating barriers to reproductive rights and reproductive health care. -We believe in bodily autonomy, we support the right of all women (and others who can get pregnant) to have an on demand abortion at any time during the pregnancy before birth starts. -The decision to have an abortion is the pregnant women’s and hers alone. No one is allowed to decide for her and she does not need to tell or report to anyone, not to a spouse, not to a partner and not to a parent. It’s her decision and her choice to decide who knows about it. -Abortions should be fully funded and free. To choose over your own body is a human right, not a privilege of the rich. -Women makes up the majority of the working class and must be able to take place in the socialist and trade union movements. We are not an “isolated island” and we must constantly fight to make sure we live up to our feminist ideology. -Women of colour have unique experiences and are oppressed in more ways more than white women. The feminist movement must fight against racism and women of colour must be given an active role in leading the struggle. -We call for gender quotas in almost all situations of power to make sure the voices of women are heard. We also support programs to increase the amount of women in the currently male-dominated professions. -Menstrual protection is a right that should be provided for free. -Society should do much more to fight sexist discrimination everywhere. LGBTQIA+ Liberation -We are fighters and activists for the rights of Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals/Pansexuals, Transgender people, Queer people, Intersex people, Asexuals, Non-binary people and all belonging to norm-challenging sexual and gender identities. -We strive for the total abolition of cis-and heteronormativity -We support fully equal rights for same sex couples, no legal differences from heterosexual couples should exist. This includes full equality in expressing love and sexuality, marriage and adoption. -We support the existence of a third legal gender and the eventual abolition of legal gender all together. -We call for reforms to make changing one's legal gender much more easy. -We oppose the implementation of a legal gender at birth, until adult age one should belong to a fourth legal gender to then be able to choose when reaching legal adulthood. This will also give more freedom to those born intersex. -Gender reassignment surgery should be easily accessible and funded by the government like any type of healthcare. -We stand against biphobia and will fight for bi/pan visibility, both in society and in the LGBTQIA+Movement. -We stand for the rights of asexual community. -Cis-normativity, the gender binary and oppression of trans people stems from the patriarchy. There is no feminism without trans-rights and no trans-rights without feminism. TERFs are not welcome in our movement. -The LGBTQIA+ movement must be feminist and it’s agenda should be set by everyone, not just men. -We stand for the rights of the polyamorous community and support legislation to remove obstacles standing in the way of people in poly-relationships. -We support measures to help LGBTQIA+people with their mental and physical well-being. -We support laws to combat homophobic and transphobic discrimination everywhere. Anti-racism, Anti-fascism, Indigenous Rights and Immigration Policy -We are an Anti-racist party fighting for a society in which your background and ethnicity does not determine your future. -We are an Anti-fascist party combating reactionary ideologies in word and action. -We stand for the rights of the indigenous Mashacara people. -We support the human rights of immigrants and refugees. -We see the immediate connection between capitalism and racism, global imperialism has created a power structure between cultures, ethnicities and countries that must be abolished by any means necessary. -The class system is also to blame for the poverty, and thereby crime, in minority majority communities. Racism divides us, class struggle must unite us. Socialism is the solution to criminality. -Minority communities have the right to self-defence, liberation and organization. -We call for strong legislation to combat police violence and support mandatory body cameras to protect from police violence and also protect the police from violence. -In minority majority areas more than half of police officers should be part of the minority community in the situation. -We support affirmative action to even out racial inequality. -We support heavier punishments and stricter laws on hate speech. -We call for a ban on racist, fascist and reactionary parties and organizations. -We support militant Anti-fascist activism to protect the people from right-wing violence. -We support a more open immigration policy and a guaranteed right to asylum. -We call for more effective integration programs. -We support free language lessons for immigrants. -We seek to create an easier path to citizenship. -We demand that foreign citizens have the same labour rights as Hutori citizens, that way they can’t be exploited for lower wages. -We call for the fulfillment of all Mashacara treaties. -We support the rights of Mashacara people to form their own communities, and that these communities be given economic resources to live without fear of poverty. -We support the rights of the Mashacara people to learn their language in school and that the Mashacara languages be recognized as official languages with equal standing to Luthori. -We support the rights of the Mashacara to veto any construction on mashacara land if they want. The Struggle for Peace and International Solidarity -We are a part of the global peace movement, standing against violence, war and militarism. -We support full global and national, unconditional denuclearization. -We call for a full ban on chemical and biological weapons. As well as landmines. -We call for heavy restrictions on the arms trade. -We stand for a mostly non-interventionist foreign policy. -We call for the collective ownership of all defence industries, no profit should be made on war and suffering. -We support cuts in the military budget to spend on healthcare, welfare, education etc. -We oppose the participation in any military foreign alliance that can force us into their own conflicts. -We are Anti-imperialists and stand against the crimes of global capitalism in the third world. -We call for a complete cancelation of the third world debt. -We oppose sweatshops and child labour and believe in punishing all Hutori corporations taking part in this forms of exploitation. -We oppose the control of national resources in third world countries by rich nations and corporations. Any natural resources abroad controlled by Hutori or a Hutori corporation should be surrendered to the people of that country. -We believe in aiding revolutionary groups and liberation movements around terra in their struggles against imperialism, occupation, capitalism and corrupt governments. -We support increasing foreign aid without any demands on controlling the politics of smaller countries. -Any oppressed people that strives for independence should be recognized and allowed to become an independent state. -We are not anti-globalists but rather alter-globalists. We oppose the globalization of the capitalist economy while supporting most cultural aspects of globalization. -The nation state is an inherently oppressive and divisive structure that we strive to eventually abolish. Education for Liberation -We believe firmly in everyone’s right to free, quality education at all levels. There should be absolutely no costs in getting an education other than your work. -Text books, transport to your education and school lunches should be 100% free of all cost. -We oppose homework as it is a stress-factor and increase class difference in education as those who can get help at home will be benefited. -We seek to greatly reform the grading system to make it more fair. -We believe in student democracy and support the establishment of student unions to represent the interests of students in schools. -We believe everyone, regardless of what they are studying to become, are entitled to advanced political education to be able to fully exercise their democratic rights. -We support extensive mandatory sexual education for all students that informs about contraceptives, various sexual orientations, women’s sexuality and the importance of consent. -We call for increasing the resources given to schools to make the classes smaller and give both teachers and students better working condition. -We support raising the wages of teacher and other school personnel. -We call for a complete ban on religious schools. -When teaching history, the perspective of lower classes, women and marginalized groups should be told instead of the views on history told by the powerful. -We oppose private schools, everyone should have the same opportunities and be thought through the same curriculum. -We call for the resources to be given to help students with special needs. -We must do everything in our power to empower working class students, particularly those from poorer areas. And to make sure class differences are irrelevant in the classroom. -All schools should be safe spaces from sexism, racism, homophobia, transphobia, ableism and all forms of discrimination. -We support affirmative action in schools to benefit marginalized groups. -We support measures to help students with their mental health. -We seek to greatly reduce stress for students and teachers alike. A Real Democracy -There is no true communism without democracy, and there is no true democracy without communism. -The democratic control over industry and the economy is a primary goal and our definition of socialism. All workplaces should be ran by the workers at said workplace and the national economy should be planned by democratically controlled institutions. (Read more in the “For a Socialist Hutori” and “Power to the Workers” parts.) -Take money out of politics, ban lobbying and fight against bribes. Publicly fund elections. -We call for more direct democracy in all levels of government. -We call for more government transparency and anti-corruption legislation. -No politician or government official should earn more than the average worker. -We support a low voting age, 16 at national elections and 14 at local elections. -The government's powers to spy on the people should be greatly restricted. -The government should not hold information from the people. -The nation’s intelligence agency should be abolished. -We support the right of prisoners to vote. -We are secularists and believe in a complete separation of church and state -We are in staunch opposition to monarchism and believe in a republic as the best mode of government. -We strive to abolish the current system and establish a People’s Republic in Hutori. Socialism, Communism and Metzism The SF is openly communist, although there have been internal opposition to this controversial label. The party stands for, among other things, workplace democracy, a planned economy and abolition of the stock market. The party mainly rests on a Metzist (OOC: Marxist) theoretical base, but draws inspiraion from many strands of leftist theory. In 4656 a pol was made in which about 70% of party members responded to the question "what type of socialist would you describe yourself as?" The Revolutionary Socialist Youth and Equality First! members responded to the same question, aswell as the party leadership. Feminism The SF describe themselves as "Intersectional Socialist Radical Feminists". The party have described feminism as equaly important as socialism and often push for feminist reforms in parliament. Strategy The SF sees itself as the parliamentary wing of a larger socialist movement. History Foundation The Socialist Front was founded in Carter City, Falristan, in february 4626 with the goal to build a Radical, Anti-capitalist and Anti-establishment Left-Wing alternative in Hutori politics. Many already existing extraparliamentary left-wing organizations participated in it's foundation, most notably the Equality First! activist group, that some claim the SF is the parliamentary wing of. Early History The SF quickly gathered some support and started several local chapters, the initial party campaigns succesfully took some of the party's core issues to parliament. Most noteworthy was the "Climate Action Now Act" that was passed in parliament by an imidiate proposal of the then unrepresented Socialist Front and has been described as "One of he most prominent political decisions for the environment in recent Hutori history". Most early SF proposals was only supported by the Hutori Greens in parliament, which lead to a very friendly relationship between the parties. The SF's first gained repressentation in the 4627 elections, with 35 members of parliament from three different provinces. The SF presidential candidate Nelly Flynn gained almost double the amount of first round votes than the party recived in the parliamentary elections, mostly becouse the Greens did not run an own candidate and instead fully supported the candidate from the centre-left National Progress Party. Flynn came in third and did not make it to the second round, because of this the SF joined the Greens in their support of NPP candidate Lucas Douglas, who won the election. The Socialist Front joined the NPP and Greens in a broad left-of-centre coalition, headed by a Green prime minister. The more Left-Wing parties had a majority of seats and many SF bills where passed in parliament. These bills included a ban on child labour, the introduction of free public transit, strengthening the workers rights to srike, increased rights for trans people aswell as a ban on religius schools and nuclear power. Some proposals were however blocked by the NPP, most prominently the SF proposals to welcome more refugees and ban weapons of mass destruction. Major Party The 4631 elections was an enormous victory for the SF, the party gained more than three times the amount of votes as it had in the last election and became the largest party in Hutori. The Greens did not participate in this election, so most new voters were former supporters of the Hutori Greens. The conservatives won the presidential election, but the SF still formed a majority SF-NPP government with SF first spokesperson Mathilda Mayman as prime minister. Some achivements of this government was the passing of freedom of information laws and affermative action programs. The Socialist Front took the initiative to form the Radical Left International in July 4634, a broad internatinal forum of Left-Wing parties. The Socialist Front saw an increase in the 4635 elections, but it was also the election when the Nationalist Workers Party entered parliament, a party which the SF deemed as a dangerous organization closely affiliated with fascism. The SF-NPP government remained after this election. The Communist Party of Hutori was established in 4637 and had alot of ideological simularities with the SF, the CPH was however a bit more authoritarian and militaristic when it came to many issues and thus had a slighly diferent voting base. The CPH was succesful in making the SF and NWP push for some common economical goals, the Communist proposed "Worker's Rights Act" is considered by the SF as one of the most important victories of the modern Hutori labour movement as it mandates workplace democracy. The SF lost an amount of seats to the Communist Party in 4638, and went from largest party to second largest. Even though there was a left-of-centre majority the National Progress Party aligned itself with the NWP rather than with the SF and communists. This was considered betreyal by the Socialist Front and lead to a deep rift between the former coalition partners that never fully healed. The SF made a comeback in 4641 while the NPP lost almost half of their seats. The Communist Party dissolved during the subsequent parliamentary term that also saw the inclusion of the conservatives in the NWP-NPP coalition, leaving the SF as the only opposition party. Gurley Presidency In 4645 the Socialist Front won it's first ever presidential election when SF member Liza Gurley defeated the NWP incumberent Andrew Newland. The NPP dissolved shortly after the election, giving Hutori a three party system. As the NWP and conservatives formed a cabinet, the newly elected president Gurley was relatively powerless and had no ability to decide over policies, she was in frequent conflict with the government which resulted in many intense headlines. The conflict culminated when the government parties passed heavy restrictions on abortion, this coused Gurley to boycott all meetings with the cabinet. When asked about her controversial decision, she stated: ''"The current cabinet, where only three ministers are women, does not stand up for my rights as a woman and as a human being and the rights of all my sisters to make decisions about their own bodies and their own lives. I will not parttake in meetings with these men who seeks to control us and maintain structures that limit the lives of half of our citizens." The SF, SFWO and affiliated organizations helped organize pro-choice protests in almost all major cities. In Carter City one of these protests erupted into a full on riot as protesters attempted to charge a local government building, the riot was stopped by law enforcement that arrested several protestors, some where members of the party and more than half had a connections to the RSY or EF! The party leadership, both locally and nationally refused to condemn the riots, sparking some controversy. In april 4649 the NWP proposed a bill that if passed would mean the introduction of ethnic segregation, mandated euthanasia for the old and sick and an end to the freedom of assembly. During the debate Mathilda Mayman took to the stage and stated that the SF would take up armed struggle if the bill was passed, and the party actualy made a plan to quickly be able to organize guerilla groups. The NWP's conservative coalition partners blocked the proposal and condemned it, thus the Socialist Front did not need to take up arms. The NWP subsequently changed it's name to the Hutorian Fascist Party, proving the SF's critique of the party. The name change and the open support for segregation coused a split in the right wing government and thr SF seized the moment and voted through a temporary all conservative cabinetto keep the fascists out of government, removing the fascist prime minister from power. 4654-4660 Reid Precidency 4666- Organization The SF operates democratically and with a bottom to top structure. Every province has it's own district that is devided into local communes, the mashacara people make up a sixth official district and every tribe has it's own commune. The party holds a congress every second or third year, during these the members can decide upon chnges in the Party Program and Structure aswell as elect a new leadership. Every year without a congress a national meeting is hold that can decide upon other issues. Districts and Communes hold yearly meetings to decide about local issues. The leadership, that is elected during the congress, makes up the national decision-making organ between congresses and national meetings. Leaders The leader of the Socialist Front has the title First Spokesperson, the first spokesperson i´can be elected on a congress or by a direct democratic vote for all members. Wings and Affiliated Organizations Revolutionary Socialist Youth The RSY is the official youth wing of both the party and the Equality First! group even though it's structuraly completely independent. The RSY existed before the SF was founded and was a leading force in the creation of the party, first spokesperson Mathilda Mayman is the former leader of the youth wing. The RSY is mostly working with practical activism and campaigns to educate young people about their political analysis and goals. The Revolutionary Socialist Youth has a more openly communist ideology than the party and most members are sympathetic to the SF's Far-Left factions. The RSY have been critizised for sometimes using illegal means to further their goals as they use civil disobidience and sometimes sabotage in their political struggles. The Revolutionary Socialist Youth is however commited to non-violence. Socialist Student's Organization The student wing of the SF exist on most collages and universities in Hutori. It's activities include running candidates in student body elections, organizing studies on Metzist and Feminist theory and using activism in the struggle for student rights. Socialist-Feminist Women's Organization A trans-inclusive women's only organization spearheading feminist struggles and theory in the SF and affiliated organizations. The SFWO also works with internal feminism and building safe spaces for women in the party. Hutori Confederation of Revolutionary Workers One of the largest trade unions in Hutori, the HCRW organizes workers to fight for their rights, wages and conditions. The union has a radical approach and often encourage strike action. The final goal of the HCRW is complete workplace democracy and democratic ownership over the means of production. Equality First! The EF! is a broad Left-Wing activist group that is closely tied to the SF. The group is much older than the party and had a key role in the foundation of the Socialist Front. The EF! parttakes in many forms of activist activities and practice civil disobidience frequently. Rainbow Reds An internal network in the Socialist Front and close organizations of members of the LGBTQIA+community. The network works with queer activism and the spreading of information and theory, aswell as building places for internal debate and community within the socialist movement. The Radical The Radical is the newspaper of the Socialist Front and it's affiliated organizations, it has the slogan "Voice of the Silenced and bring up news from a Socialist, Feminist, Green and Anti-racist perspective. The Radical is printed on a weekly basis and arrive every monday. A free subscription is included in the SF membership and membership in most allied organiztions, altough most also have an internal newsletter of their own. The Radical is often sold to the public or in demonastrations by members of the EF! and can be bought in some stores. Radical Educational Association The REdA is an organization working with reasearch and education surrounding the radical ideologies of the SF and it's associated movements. Electoral History Parliamentary elections *Amount of total seats was changed by parliament for this election, +/- does not take into account changes in percentage. Presidential Elections Local Elections Category:Hutori Category:Socialist parties Category:Socialist political parties Category:Communist political parties Category:Communist organisations Category:Communism Category:Metzist political parties Category:Environmentalist political parties Category:Democratic Socialism Category:Feminist parties Category:Hutorian politicians Category:Communist Parties Category:Socialism